


The Secret of Surrender [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Submission, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows something strange is happening and he thinks there is a new Dark Lord, but things are stranger than he could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Surrender [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret of Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376924) by [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Secret%20of%20Surrender.mp3) | 56:30 | 51.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secret-of-surrender) |  |   
  
### Extra Warnings

this fic deals with issues of consent. author's warnings: incest, humiliation, bondage

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
